This invention relates to a method for producing therapeutically-effective proteins as well as the means used therein, in particular syringes.
Therapeutically-effective proteins, such as erythropoietin, insulin or interferon, have been known for a long time. Many of these proteins are already registered drugs and accordingly are commonly used. Because of the high cost connected with the development and registration of these medications, there is however a need for simple and inexpensive alternatives for the preparation of therapeutically-effective proteins. In addition, not all therapeutically-effective proteins are registered drugs. However, there nevertheless frequently is the requirement to administer these proteins as well as patients. Of particular importance in this context are autologous, that is intrinsic, body proteins because of their presumed good bodily tolerance. Among these proteins are interleukin 1 receptor antagonist, interleukin-4, interleukin-10 and tumour necrosis factor receptor Type I or Type II.
The stimulation of monocytes by adherent immunoglobulin G for the formation of interleukin 1 receptor antagonists is described by Arend and Leung in Immunological Reviews (1994) 139, 71-78 and Moore et al. in Am. J. Respir. Cell Mol. Biol. (1992) 6, 569-575. Andersen et al., in Autoimmunity (1995) 22, 127-33, explained that the therapeutic effect of immunoglobulin G to be observed in vivo cannot be put down to an intensified formation of interleukin 1 receptor antagonist, and that the in vitro formation of interleukin 1 receptor antagonist (IRAP, IL-Ira) occurs by means of monocytes in dependence on serum and plasma components absorbed in polypropylene. Methods of producing IL-Ira directly usable in therapy are not described in these publications.
The underlying technical problem of this invention therefore consists in providing a method and means for preparing therapeutically-effective proteins which serve as inexpensive and rapidly implemented alternatives to the use and preparation of conventional drug preparations.
The invention solves this problem by providing a method for preparing at least one therapeutically-effective protein or a protein mixture in a syringe, in which the inner structures of the syringe are coated with inductors, in particular immunoglobulins, the syringe is filled with a body fluid of a patient, incubated and the therapeutically-effective protein is formed in the body fluid. The invention therefore provides in a first procedure step that the inner structures of the syringe are coated with inductors, in particular immunoglobulins, and these are fixed there. After coating, the syringe is filled in a second procedure step with a body fluid, in particular blood, lymph fluid, saliva or turine, and incubated. Preferably the body fluid is taken with the syringe directly from the patient. The inductors fixed to the inner structure of the syringe, in particular immunoglobulins, induce specifically in the body fluid, i.e. depending on the inductor used, in particular immunoglobulin, and the body fluid used, the formation of therapeutically-effective proteins which are accordingly accumulated, or that is to say formed in the body fluid in the syringe. The body fluid accumulated in this way can be stored in sterile conditions in the syringe and resupplied as or when required to the patient directly without additional treatment or for example after centrifuging and/or sterile filtration.
The invention also provides that the formation of several proteins is induced simultaneously in a body fluid, so that a body fluid is formed which has a raised concentration of several proteins.
In the context of this invention, an inner structure of a syringe is taken to mean any area or any structure of the syringe, which inner structure is inside the syringe and which comes into contact with the body fluid to be contained and which can be coated with inductors, in particular immunoglobulins. Particularly advantageous is the inner structure of a syringe whose inner surface optionally is a surface with a structure for expanding the surface area. The inner structure can however be formed either alternatively or additionally by particles, spheres, gels, glass wool, granulated material or similar, in order to make available a greater surface area for the inductors, in particular immunoglobulins.
In a particular advantageous design of the invention, provision is made for the syringe, in particular the inner structure of the syringe, to be made of polystyrene, polypropylene, glass or a similar material, i.e. consists of these materials or essentially contains these materials, so long as this material processes inductor-binding, in particular immunoglobulin-binding, properties, that is to say adhesion of the inductors, in particular immunoglobulins, is possible. A preferred form of implementation of the invention provides for the production of the inner structure of the syringe, while the inherently non-protein-binding inner structure of the syringe is provided with a protein-binding coating.
This invention is advantageous inasmuch as that an easily implemented method is provided, by which autologous therapeutically-effective proteins, capable of preparation by induction, in particular immunoglobulin induction, can be prepared and in the form prepared this way, i.e. together with the other components of the body fluids in the syringe, can be administered directly to the patient, i.e. without further manipulation such as transfer to another container, for example. If necessary, centrifuging and/or sterile filtration can be provided for separating solid components. The use of commercially available and often expensive drugs is therefore unnecessary. Furthermore, the use of therapeutically-effective autologous proteins is possible which until now have not been legally authorized drugs and therefore not legally available. Finally the invention, which is based on the drug preparation taking place outside the patient, proves to be advantageous in that contamination, impurities, infection or similar of the therapeutically-effective proteins, are avoided.
In a particularly preferred form of implementing this invention, the therapeutically-effective protein is interleukin 4, interleukin 10 or soluble tumour necrosis factor receptor Type I or Type II, especially preferred being interleukin 1 receptor antagonist (or IL-Ira).
In another especially preferred form of implementing this invention, immunoglobulin G is the immunoglobulin with which the inner structure of the syringe is coated. In the context of this invention, immunoglobulin G is understood to mean isolated immunoglobulin G but also immuno-complexes containing immunoglobulin G, preparations containing immunoglobulin G such as sera, plasma or immunoglobulin G Fc fragment, or preparations or complexes containing the latter.
This invention therefore provides, in a particularly preferred form of implementation, for a method of preparing interleukin 1 receptor antagonists, whereby the inner structure of a syringe is coated with an inductor, in particular an immunoglobulin, and especially preferred immunoglobulin G, the syringe is filled with a body fluid, preferably blood, is incubated and the interleukin 1 receptor antagonist is formed and accumulated in the body fluid. Through the binding or adhesion of the inductor, in particular immunoglobulin G, on the surface of the inner structure of the syringe, the latter is in a position to stimulate the monocytes in the blood to form interleukin 1 receptor antagonist, so that this is accumulated in the blood. After incubation, i.e. after accumulation of the interleukin 1 receptor antagonist, the blood in the syringe can be supplied without further manipulation, such as transferring into another container for example, directly to the patient from whom the blood put into the syringe had been taken. For separation of solid components, such as cells, centrifuging and/or sterilization can be advantageously provided. The invention therefore also provides that the blood can be taken from the patient by means of the inductor-coated, in particular immunoglobulin G-coated, syringe, the blood can be incubated in the syringe and, after IL-ira information, can be supplied to the patient again with the syringe. Such a procedure is, for example, especially advantageous in the field of neuro-orthopaedics, i.e. for example in the case of neurologically-caused back complaints. Hitherto only an intervertebral disc operation, cortisone treatments, irrigation procedures using saline solutions or similar, were considered for the treatment of this type of complaint. This invention now allows the simple and inexpensive provision of a therapeutically-effective protein for treating these complaints.
In another preferred form of implementations, the invention provides that the inner structure of the syringe is coated additionally with anticoagulants, in particular heparin. According to the invention, the anticoagulation can also be provided not as a coating but to be introduced uncombined in the container, for example to be put into the syringe in the dry frozen or liquefied state.
In another preferred form of implementation, the invention provides for the incubation of the body fluid in the syringe over a period of 12 to 72 hours, preferably carried out at an ambient temperature up to 41xc2x0 C., in particular 37xc2x0 C.
In one form of the invention, the invention also provides that after the formation of the therapeutically-effective protein in the body fluid, the body fluid is further processed in order to separate for example certain components of the latter, for example blood plasma or blood platelets. This separation process can be performed, in a preferred form of implementation of the invention, by centrifuging.
In a further form of implementation, the invention concerns a method of producing a syringe, suitable for in vitro induction of interleukin 1 receptor antagonists, in which an inductor, preferably an immunoglobulin, in particular immunoglobulin G, is placed in the syringe with a protein-binding inner structure and incubated so that the inductor, in particular the immunoglobulin G, binds to the inner structure.
It is self-evident that the invention also concerns the syringe produced in this way, which is manufactured in a particularly preferred form of implementation from polystyrene, polypropylene or glass, the syringe being distinguished by a coating of its inner structure with an inductor, in particular with an immunoglobulin, preferably with immunoglobulin G.
The invention also relates to the use of immunoglobulin, in particular immunoglobulin G, for coating the inner structures of syringes, preferably made of polystyrene, polypropylene or glass, for the in-vitro induction of therapeutically-effective proteins, preferably interleukin 1 receptor antagonists.
Additional advantageous forms of the invention emerge from the sub-claims.
The invention is explained in more detail with reference to figures and examples of implementation.